


Домашний уют

by Tykki



Category: Supurbia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>через несколько месяцев после Supurbia №12 у Хеллы Харт новая рутина жизни.</p><p>Бета: teamug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домашний уют

Как именно вы представляете себе жизнь злодейки, открыто пользующейся чёрной магией? Вероятно, как череду кутежей в перерыве между массовыми убийствами. Что же, Хелла Харт даёт повод так думать: она ярко одевается, вызывающе красится и уж точно не ведёт себя тихо. Не говоря уже о том, что массовые убийства и правда имеют место быть. А если не слышно о кутежах - ну, значит, миз Харт не снизошла до этого мира и веселится где-то в другом. В конце концов, благодаря её способностям у неё широкий выбор.  
...Это не правда. То есть выбрать-то есть из чего, только Хелле (Хелен? Хелле!) это неинтересно. Она давно на том этапе, когда зло творишь ради зла, а не ради личной выгоды, так что никаких танцев до упаду, вечеринок до утра и морей алкоголя до обниманий с унитазом.  
Хелла, можно сказать, вообще привыкла к домашней жизни за предыдущие два года.  
Конечно, теперь она обитает немножко не там, где раньше. Вместо двухэтажного дома в пригороде в её распоряжении бескрайние пустынные просторы подземного измерения. Она недавно сожгла все трупы бесенят и не собирается заводить себе живых, так что здесь теперь только она.  
И ещё Суверен.  
...Хелла до сих пор не убила его просто потому, что это, пожалуй, по отношению к нему было бы более милосердным поступком.  
\- Привет, дорогой, я дома, - усмехаясь, произносит она, идя по воздуху, как по мостовой. Чёрные нити вьются вокруг неё, впитывая кровь с костюма и кожи. Точно такие же держат Суверена, растягивая его, как перед четвертованием. Он смотрит на неё во все глаза, и даже сейчас Хелла отстранённо поражается тому, как предсказуемо он реагирует.  
На нём, кстати, всё так же ни клочка одежды, как было, когда он сюда попал. Хелла так до сих пор и не удосужилась ни спросить, почему он в таком виде, ни одеть его. В конце концов, время, когда она выполняла любую его прихоть, уже прошло.  
\- Довела свой счёт до трёхсот двадцати одного, - между делом сообщает она, садясь рядом. Даже если бы Суверен захотел ответить, он бы вряд ли смог: язык у него пока ещё не должен был отрасти обратно. Впрочем, он бы всё равно тогда, наверное, только шумно выдохнул, как сейчас. И какая разница, что речь идёт о количестве убитых... - Видела ещё тут статью о тебе. Если твоя бывшая искала, куда делась я, то её протеже - помнишь такого, рыжий, веснушчатый, раньше был при ней фотографом? - допытывается, что же случилось с тобой. Иронично, правда?  
Хелла не ждёт, что он хотя бы кивнёт, и вместо этого рассеянно рассматривает прореху на рукаве: кажется, у кого-то из героев сегодня почти получилось её достать. Повинуясь её воле, чёрные нити вплетаются в ткань, и, вспыхнув, костюм становится как новенький.  
Член Суверена подскакивает чуть ли не к животу.   
Хелла изгибает бровь:  
\- Тебя всё ещё заводит мой рабочий вид? Кажется, маловато ты крови потерял.  
Часть нитей, его держащих, изгибается крючьями, впиваясь ему под рёбра; во все стороны брызгает красным. И всё-таки Суверен продолжает пожирать её глазами, и эрекция у него не спадает.  
\- Как же тебя завораживает зло, удивительно, - качает головой Хелла. - Пойми я это раньше, я бы предложила тебе пойти трахать Гектора. Твоя бывшая была во всём права насчёт тебя, ну а я отвратительно разбираюсь в мужчинах. Но теперь уже поздно что-то менять, да?  
В её словах нет обиды, словно ей уже всё равно. Ну, может, и так: когда она отдала последнее оставшееся в ней добро Зари, то, такое ощущение, лишилась и всех бурных эмоций. Не сказать, что она ведёт механическое существование, но воспринимается всё очень уж спокойно.  
\- Надеюсь, Зари хорошо распорядится моим подарком, - озвучивает мысль вслух Хелла. - Она, конечно, сильная девочка, но я многого от неё требую. Всё-таки ей надо будет отточить способности настолько, чтобы меня убить.  
Она искоса смотрит на Суверена: вероятно, за это время он по её словам уже понял, что за соглашение она заключила с Зари. Но, даже если ему есть, что сказать на эту тему, она, опять-таки, не очень хочет это слушать. Хватит. Наслушалась уже.  
У него всё ещё стоит, как у коня, кстати. Но, глядя на это идеальное тело, Хелла не чувствует ничего: ни звериной похоти, ни человеческого желания. Когда-то она хотела, чтобы Суверен помог ей измениться. Но ему не нужна была _Хелен_ , так что получилось то, что получилось. То есть - пустое измерение, смахивающее на ад, и чёрные путы магии, единственного, к чему он уязвим.  
\- Ну что же, - говорит Хелла, поднимаясь. - Пойду спать. Вроде крови у тебя должно вытечь ровно столько, сколько ты сможешь восстановить, но если вдруг - кричи. Или мычи хотя бы.  
Она подозревает, что всё-таки убьёт Суверена, когда ей совсем нечего будет ей сказать. Кто знает - может, ему это даже понравится, раз пытки его возбуждают. Или ещё можно дать об этом интервью тому рыжему мальчишке и позволить пофотографировать. Надо же разрушать символы надежды, в конце-то концов.  
Но пока что Хелла просто плывёт к своей спальне, обставленной более чем по-спартански. А зачем что-то, кроме обычной кровати, в месте, где только спишь? Костюм трансформируется в ночную рубашку, магия очищает тело - и вот уже Хелла отключается, едва донеся голову до подушки.  
Ей снится темнокожая девочка-подросток, ещё угловатая, но уже уверенная в себе. У последнего есть основания - белая прядь в её волосах всё шире, и с ней шире её возможности.  
Вот, например, сейчас она сумела найти Хеллу через царство грёз.  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать, - выпаливает Зари, и Хелла улыбается её энтузиазму. Даже если и бесполезному. - Ты можешь измениться обратно, я знаю!  
\- Уже нет, - мягко отвечает она. - Но вот ты меняешься. Это хорошо.  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать! - отчаянно повторяет девочка, и Хелла наклоняется и целует её в макушку, которая скоро совсем побелеет от магии.  
\- Тебе придётся, - говорит она. И разрывает связь.   
Сквозь сон она смутно чувствует удовлетворение. Она хорошо выбрала, Зари быстро учится. И уже почти готова к поединкам, хотя бы небольшим поначалу. А в своё время, хочет она того или нет, но она сможет убить великую злодейку Хеллу Харт. И в том, что так надо, её легко убедят окружающие - и поступки самой Хеллы, которая ради такого устроит что-нибудь грандиозное.  
Кстати, наверное, пора начать придумывать, что именно. А то, раз уже способна входить в чужие сны, всё может кончиться быстрее, чем ожидаешь.  
Хелла Харт переворачивается на другой бок и со счастливым вздохом представляет, скольких ещё убьёт прежде, чем её остановят.


End file.
